


One Hell of a Team - LeeandLie

by KathyPrior42



Series: Alastor Fan Songs [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qV6uCI8Eb8
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Alastor Fan Songs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945021
Kudos: 16





	One Hell of a Team - LeeandLie

“One Hell of a Team” by AmaLee and DivideMusic

Lyrics:

Alastor:

You’ll stitch your dreams  
But they’ll never hold  
You’re falling by the wayside  
(falling by the wayside)

Down you go

There is so much you could be  
Endless possibilities  
Shake my hand  
Don’t be naïve

Now you can trust me  
I see potential in your future  
We can agree  
I have credentials  
That you don’t  
Your want is a need  
So if you’d like to try and help those maybe redeem

Can’t you hear it in my voice?

Charlie:  
I don’t understand what’s in it for you

Alastor:  
There’s no motive  
I just wanna make your dreams come true

Charlie:  
So why does my heart tell me not to trust  
You’re only bad news

Alastor:  
Well maybe you should smile  
You’re never full dressed  
It’s your debut

Now hang the banners and welcome all those on the  
Outside

Charlie:  
I’ll show compassion and they’ll see their future’s  
In sight

Both:  
Yeah nothing can go wrong  
Our deal’s sealed airtight

Both:  
If you wanna to feel alive  
We can set the world alight  
There is so much you could be  
If only you’d join me  
We’d make one hell of a team

You are wicked like a torturous dream  
Like a sweet calamity  
There is so much you could be  
If only you’d join me  
We’d make one hell of a team

Charlie:  
You’re really quite persuasive  
A killer salesman you try, but you  
Cannot hide  
Your inner demon  
I know my dreams are hopeful  
But they’re not stupid  
You treat me like a child

Lost in delusion

But I see you  
All of you  
Clearer than I ever have  
Stone cold with no soul  
Loneliness your only friend

Get it in your head  
You’re never gonna change me

Alastor:  
No, I only want to set you free

Both:  
If you wanna to feel alive  
We can set the world alight  
There is so much you could be  
If only you’d join me  
We’d make one hell of a team

You are wicked like a torturous dream  
Like a sweet calamity  
There is so much you could be  
If only you’d join me  
We’d make one hell of a team

Charlie:  
I’m not who you see  
I know my destiny and  
That girl you see  
Will stay a dream

Alastor:  
You’re stuck somewhere between and  
You’re fraying at the seams  
That girl you wanna be  
Will stay a dream

Both:  
If you wanna to feel alive  
We can set the world alight  
There is so much you could be  
If only you’d join me  
We’d make one hell of a team

You are wicked like a torturous dream  
Like a sweet calamity  
There is so much you could be  
If only you’d join me  
We’d make one hell of a team  
We’d make one hell of a team  
We’d make one hell of a team


End file.
